Anything But Ordinary
by Blitz Chick
Summary: FIRST METROID FIC! Please don't kill me. Samus reflects on her life and everything she's been through. Written from her point of view. Not really angst, just couldn't find a better label.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Metroid. I do not own the song _Anything But Ordinary_. I do not own Avril Lavigne, who performs the song Anything But Ordinary. I accept any criticism I may receive for using a song by Avril Lavigne and guessing at Samus's age. Suck it up and read it anyways.

Hunter.

That's what most people call me. The Hunter. Oh sure, it's not a bad name. Not a bad name if you're trying to terrify anything and anyone you come in contact with.

My real name is Samus Aran. I've wiped out more Space Pirates than most people do in their entire lives, saved entire galaxies from certain doom, communicated with new alien races and traveled between dimensions.

All that, and I'm only nineteen years old.

It's a bit unnerving at times, but after a while it just becomes routine.

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_And laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

I'm not what you'd call normal. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Hell itself will freeze over before I'm normal.

How abnormal am I?

For ten years of my life I lived with a species of super-intelligent aliens called Chozo and in reality, I'm 50 percent Chozo. That and I have a small amount of Metroid DNA in me.

Yeah. Real normal for a nineteen year old.

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

_I want to scream_

_It makes me feel alive_

My family died in a horrible massacre when I was three. That's when I was taken in by the Chozo. I lived and trained with them for the next ten years. Technically, I'm bilingual. I speak fluent English and Chozo. When I was thirteen, I left the sanctuary of the Chozo to purge the galaxy of evil.

I never saw them again.

All I have to remember them by is my gunship and the Power Suit. They gave them to me for my thirteenth birthday, which is considered a young Chozo's coming-of-age. Of course, had I been a real Chozo it would've been 130, but they did what they could to make me feel like I was one of them.

For a while, I just sort of drifted. Then I was taken in by the Galactic Federation. That's when I met the man that would forever change my life.

His name was Adam Malkovich.

He was an older man, probably in his fifties. I imagined he was a bit older than my own father should've been, had he been alive at the time. He was stern, but he still cared beneath it all.

When I arrived, he was to be my commanding officer, or CO. Now, I don't like to take orders. And when I do take orders, they're on MY terms. That wasn't how Adam worked though.

He always called me Lady. I don't know why…first time he did it I nearly punched him in the face. But over time, I just came to expect it and even sort of like it when he called me Lady. Whenever someone else tried to call me Lady, it sounded wrong. After a while, he gained my trust and became like a father to me.

I thought it would last.

I should have known better.

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be _

_Anything but ordinary please…_

Adam died a noble death they said. I say it was a death that shouldn't have happened at all. When I was in trouble, he came to my rescue and died. I should have been able to handle it…it's my fault Adam is dead.

But it's not like he's gone forever. I talk with Adam every day. His mind was uploaded to my ship's computer. That's where he'll be forever. Even after I'm gone, he'll be there. I don't know what will happen to him if I die.

But despite it all, Adam made me feel almost normal. He didn't treat me like a bounty hunter. He considered me the daughter he never had and treated me as such.

_To walk within the lines_

_Would make my life so boring_

_I want to know _

_That I have been to the extreme_

Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to be normal. If none of this had happened. I lay awake at night and wonder. At times I try to imagine what it'd be like. Most girls my age are starting college…they're concerned with entrance exams and boys and friends and such. None of them even think twice about saving the world. Not one of them thinks like I do.

But then again, none of them have gone through what I have.

Sometimes I hate my life. There are days when I just want to be normal. Those days are long and hard, but I make it through.

_So knock me off my feet_

_C'mon now, _

_Give it to me_

_Anything to make me feel alive_

Then there are the days that I love my life. Those are the days when I'm out doing what I do best; hunting. I love it. The thrill of taking a breath of air on a new planet, or narrowly avoid getting killed. That's the stuff that makes this job worthwhile. Even if the pay isn't great.

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be _

_Anything but ordinary please…_

I'm alone a lot of the time. Adam is good company and all, but he's still a computer. But I do get my share of socialization in. I talk with my parents a lot actually.

Not physically of course. Being half Chozo gave me many abilities, but seeing the dead is not one of them.

I like to think that they can hear me. I tell them all about my life and what I'm doing with it. Sometimes I wish they could reply. Would they be proud of what their little girl has become? Would they be disappointed?

I like to think they'd approve. But what would I know?

_I'd rather be_

_Anything but ordinary please…_

When I talk with my parents, my missions are a big thing. They consume my life practically. Adam keeps bugging me about it, telling me I need a vacation. That I should go somewhere that's absolutely beautiful. I tell him I don't need to.

Why?

I think that Adam is afraid that I don't see enough beauty in the world. I can see where he gets that idea, but he's wrong. If he were still alive, he wouldn't feel that way. He'd be able to see everything that I've seen.

But he's gone.

_Let down your defenses_

_Use no common sense_

_If you look you will see_

_That this world is a_

_Beautiful accident,_

_Turbulent,_

_Succulent,_

_Opulent,_

_Permanent no way_

_I want to taste it_

_Don't want to waste it away_

But sometimes I don't mind that Adam can't see what I see. I secretly treasure everything that I see. It's a wonderful feeling to know you're the first person to ever lay eyes on something.

When I first lay eyes on something spectacular, it takes my breath away. There are so many now that you'd think they all blend into each other. They don't. Each stands out like a photograph.

I remember the Tallon Overworld, with such lush greenery and stunning waterfalls. Although I knew something was terribly wrong from the moment I set foot on the planet, there was something mystical about the place. I wanted to lie down in the Chozo temple nearby and take everything in. But even if I stayed there for a thousand years, I wouldn't be able to grasp how beautiful the planet really was.

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

The same holds true for Aether. As ravaged and decimated the planet was, it was breathtaking to stand at the edge of a never ending drop. U-Mos told me that it was even more beautiful before, when the deserts were grassland and the bog was a forest. He told me that the planet was scarred, never to return to its full beauty.

I disagree with him.

Although the landscape is scarred and not much will grow any more, I think it's one of the most beautiful places I've ever been to.

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be _

_Anything but ordinary please…_

Some days I think that it'd be great to share these experiences with someone else. I wonder what it'd be like to be in love. It must be something very powerful, because it drives two people to bind themselves to each other forever. Most everyone I've ever known has fallen in love.

My parents did, and they had me.

The Chozo fell in love with the planet the lived on, and with other Chozo as well.

Even Adam talked about a wife he had. She was gone by the time I met him, but he still had her.

I wonder if someone like me can ever truly be happy like that.

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be _

_Anything but ordinary please…_

I may have gone many places and seen many things, but there are still questions I don't have answers to.

I don't think I ever will have the answers to some of them.

One of the biggest questions I have is when will the heartache end? I have been hurt so many times…so many people have died for me.

Adam…

The Chozo…

My parents…

I just want to know when it will end. Nobody can tell me that. But somewhere inside of me, I can feel myself beginning to heal. The scars on my heart are starting to heal over. They've just begun and it will take a long time before I can trust anyone again.

I can look back now on the good times. The short time I had with my parents…those years I spent with the Chozo…and Adam.

I've come to the conclusion that as hellish as my life seems at times, I've been very blessed.

I guess this is what they call good karma.

One of the other questions is when will I be done?

I know that many of the Chozo died. But a lot of them just vanished. It was like they disappeared into thin air. Some people believe anomalies like that can happen.

That's not true. Nobody just vanishes.

There are still traces of them everywhere. I know I'm a living remnant of the Chozo. I wonder if I'll leave something behind when it's my time to go.

I wonder if hundreds of years from now, children will read about me in school books. They'll ask who I am. And the teachers…maybe they'll explain what they've heard from the books. Maybe some of them will be old enough to have grandparents that lived during my time.

I don't know.

All I do know is that whatever I leave behind is going to be something that is unique.

A legacy to last a thousand lifetimes.

Something that is _anything_ but ordinary.


End file.
